


My Heart, It Beats and Crashes

by RestartMyHeartxx (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RestartMyHeartxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall decide to tell the fans they're together during a concert, but Harry isn't so sure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, It Beats and Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> Whee this was another prompt on tumblr. Let me know what you think!

Today was the day. Harry would have been lying through his teeth if he said he wasn’t nervous. It was one thing to come out to your friends, but it was an entirely different matter announcing your relationship with a band mate to a stadium full of people. The other boys knew already, they had been nothing but supportive of him and Niall, which was more than Harry could have hoped for. If the mahogany haired male had to choose one thing in life that he was most grateful for, it would have been having friends like he did. Louis with his vivacity, Liam with his saintly kindness, Zayn with his languid nature, and of course Niall, with his vivid blue eyes and endless, unconditional love.  
Harry felt like he was pushing his luck, however, with hoping the media and rest of the world would accept this. 

By all means, the emerald eyed male didn’t think that the entire world was going to judge them for it. No, that wasn’t it at all. What he did fear on the other hand, were the people who were going to reject them. It was a given that it would happen, but Harry was a sensitive soul. Why someone would judge you based on something you had no control over was something he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. It wasn’t as though he had woken up one day and decided ‘I’m gay’. It had always been there, and no matter how hard he might try Harry knew that it simply could not be changed. 

They were due on the stage in five minutes and the thought made Harry’s stomach turn, unease churning inside of him. Backing out wasn’t even an option, he loved Niall enough that he would take the good, the bad and the ugly with good grace, no matter how badly it hurt him, no matter the amount of scars he came out with. Love did that to you, gave you a strength you hadn’t known you possessed. It drove you to achieve feats you had never dreamed of conquering, it drove you to do absolutely insane things you wouldn’t have done beforehand.   
Love was a force more formidable than any other—Impossible to see, yet it could alter you in a single moment, offering you more potency and joy than any material possession ever could. 

Harry gazed into the mirror in front of him, orbs of jungle green staring straight back at him. Within those jaded eyes was fear, the terror both evident and unbidden. He wanted conceal his wild nerves, but it was hopeless when it was so clear in his eyes. What was the saying? Your eyes were the window to your soul or something?   
The younger male swallowed hard, rocking back on his heels as he ran a hand through his tousled locks. His heart felt as though it was about to jump out of his chest, it was pounding so erratically that heart failure sounded entirely possible. 

The door to the room opened slowly and Harry looked over through the mirror, seeing that it was his lover, of all people. Niall registered that he was there and smiled brightly, stepping into the room and closing the door with a soft click.  
Harry would have smiled in return, but anxiety was running hot through his veins. Any attempts at returning the gesture, the brunette was sure, would end in an ugly grimace. The atmosphere of the room was pressing down on him hard; it almost felt as though he couldn’t breathe. How Niall looked so spirited right now was beyond him, was he not nervous?  
The flaxen haired boy seemed to pick up on his lover’s discomfort and the smile faded, being replaced by a look of utter concern. 

“Haz?” He prompted softly, covering the distance from the door to the mirror in only a few strides. As he approached, Harry turned to face him, playing with his jaw.  
Now that the older boy was closer, Harry could see that perhaps he wasn’t as composed as he had first thought. Worry danced within those orbs of Arctic blue, but there was something else there as well, something that Harry couldn’t quite place his finger one.   
“Hi,” The brunette replied quietly, unconsciously fiddling with his hands. He could already hear the taunts and jeers, already imagine the terrible things that would be in the papers. Harry dropped his gaze, staring down at the floor with such intensity he feared a hole would be burned into the floor.  
“What’s wrong, love?” Niall snaked his arms around Harry’s slim waist, pulling him closer.   
“Just nervous,” Harry mumbled, near inaudibly. Nervous was an understatement. At this, a finger was placed under his chin and the taller male was forced to lift his gaze so he was looking directly into his lover’s frosted cerulean eyes.  
“Me too,” The blond admitted, the corners of his mouth lifting up very faintly, yet to Harry the smile was so palpable. Niall leaned up, landing a tender kiss to Harry’s forehead. “But we’ll be okay, I promise,”  
“How do you know that?” The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them, Harry felt horrible for it. Niall was trying to be supportive, and here he was snarking.   
Niall smiled then, such an easy smile that for a fleeting moment he didn’t look nervous at all. “Because we have each other,” The Irish boy remarked simply, like it was the most plain thing in the world. Harry’s heart swelled, his wild anxiety beginning to calm. They did, they did have each other. “And as long as I have you, I know I’ll be okay,”

And in that moment, Harry believed him. He believed that no matter what they would be okay, and that whatever souls were made of, his and Niall’s were the same.


End file.
